


Heart of the Bastion

by icycas



Series: Smut Oneshots [10]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dream, Breeding, Bukkake, Come Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Gangbang, NSFW, No Explicit Consent, Other, Smut, Spitroasting, Teratophilia, Throat Bulge, non-con elements, please read tags im begging you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icycas/pseuds/icycas
Summary: Dream unknowingly gifts the Bastion Piglins a sacred and worshipped artifact used for courting.Request: Dream gets gangbanged by mobs
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Hostile Mobs (Minecraft), Clay | Dream/Piglin (Minecraft)
Series: Smut Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869757
Comments: 68
Kudos: 1082
Collections: Download fics, MCYT, leave





	Heart of the Bastion

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Please don't read this if you're uncomfortable with Dream being written about explicitly. This story is entirely fiction, but he is a real person. Please don't harass anyone in this fic about their sexuality – I recognize that Dream is straight; this is just self indulgence. If he ever states that this type of content makes him uncomfortable, I will delete my work.
> 
> Please read tags!!

_Come on, come on, just one more ender pearl_. Dream was currently on route to getting the world record, and all he needed was just one last good trade. He sat on the Bastion stairs, watching the Piglins admire the shiny gold, speaking in their foreign tongue, deciding on what to trade for it.

“ENDER. PEARLS.” Dream enunciated, trying to play charades with the Nether mob. “CIRCLE,” the boy tried again, making a sphere shape with his hands. The Piglins gave one brief glance to the boy before turning back to discuss the trade, unfazed.

“Ugh, forget it. Dumbass pigs,” the boy groaned as he opened his leather backpack to rummage through his inventory, sorting everything for his convenience. _Why the hell do I even still have this?_ The freckled boy thought to himself as he palmed the Heart of the Sea. _Useless_ , the boy thought as he threw it onto the polished blackstone bricks. All of a sudden, the Piglins that were previously holding the gold dropped it to run over to the tossed item. One of them picked it up and let out a loud shriek, scaring the freckled boy. 

“What the hell?” Dream yelled out surprised as he hopped up and got his sword out. Seconds later, Piglins from all around the Bastion came running out, surrounding the boy. Dream could feel himself sweating, obviously outnumbered. He gripped his sword harder, trying to scare off the Piglins that were now cornering him by slashing around. Just before he was able to swing for a hit, one of the Piglins knocked the sword out of his hand and grabbed him.

“Let go! What the fuck?” The Piglin holding the Heart of the Sea walked to the gold hoard in the center and placed it at the top, signalling for his brethren to come to the center. Two of the Piglins held onto Dream, preventing him from running off or fighting, while they carried him to the center. The tall boy struggled against their hold, trying to slip out, but it was clear that the Nether hardened mobs were much sturdier and stronger.

 _This is the end, they’re going to throw me into lava and I’m going to die a terrible, slow death_ , the boy thought to himself, losing all hope. Just as they carried him to the center, the Piglin that had placed the Heart of the Sea on the pedestal unsheathed it’s gold sword and held it to Dream’s chest. The metallic material shined from the bubbling lava, illuminating the warm light against Dream. The boy audibly gulped and tensed, preparing for it to be plunged into his heart, however, he was caught off guard when the hot metal dragged against his white shirt, tearing the material. The sharp blade dragged further down, cutting into the boy’s pants. _What the actual fuck?_ Dream, now naked from the Piglins tossing the ripped clothing aside, stood stunned. When one of the Piglins bent Dream over one of the bricks and stuck two slicked digits into the naked boy, his face went pale.

“Hey, wait I-” the boy stammered, bewildered. Although he’d normally feel pain at that type of intrusion, Dream was too distracted by trying to figure out what was happening. He was snapped out of his incoherent thoughts when another Piglin walked up to Dream’s mouth, holding it’s cock up to his lips. Dream looked up with wide eyes as the mob slipped it’s thumb between the green eyed boy’s lips, forcing his mouth open. The taller boy was about to protest, but the moment his mouth was completely open, the Piglin shoved it’s length in, muffling Dream’s cries.

“MMmfmMMM,” the boy cried out as the creature fucked his mouth with complete abandon. The Piglin fingering him had prepped Dream’s ass enough and was now shoving it’s member in. Although the Piglins were about the same height as Dream, the length inside him felt bigger than any human dick, and it was making the boy’s mind numb. From both ends, the pace was relentless. Dream’s jaw began to ache from the dick sliding against his tongue, refusing to let the boy close his jaws.

Although Dream was still shell-shocked at the situation, his body was reacting entirely differently. The thick cock thrusting into him like a piston was filling him up in the best way, and Dream could feel himself leak with each hard thrust. Eventually, the boy just came to accept what was happening, and decided that he would rather enjoy it over being miserable for the rest of the time. Once he let all inhibitions go, he felt the pleasure take over.

From the side, the other Piglins were huddling around the boy, waiting for their turn as they all stroked themselves, languidly observing. One of the Piglins said something in the foreign language, causing both of the creatures fucking him to pull out. Dream relaxed his jaw and whined at the loss, but it wasn’t for long that he was left empty. The Piglins flipped him over so that he was on his back and the Nether mob that was originally fucking into him shoved back in. Two of the Piglins that were once watching, now had a hand stroking their hard cock while teasing at Dream’s nipples. 

There were so many sensations going on at once that the freckled boy was overwhelmed with pleasure. From the new position, the cock fucking his mouth was slipping into his throat, and the boy could feel the head of the length hit his adam’s apple. He was sure that if he could see himself, there would be a bulge there each time the mob thrusted into his mouth. One of the other Piglins was now slowly stroking Dream’s leaking dick, and the boy tensed from the overload. He tightened around the length fucking his ass, and the Piglin let out a grunt as he released inside Dream. The green eyed boy cried out in surprise at the sheer amount of cum coating his insides, and when the Piglin pulled out, he could feel a large amount leak out. Reaching down to feel his stomach, he swore there was so much cum inside him that it caused his stomach to inflate. 

Without skipping a beat, one of the Piglins watching was now filling him back up and Dream keened, silently begging for more. The thick member fucking his mouth was now pulsing, and the boy braced to take down the load. When the Piglin came down his throat, the boy choked at the amount, causing a majority of it to spill out around his face. The Piglin pulled out and began to milk the remaining amount onto the taller boy’s open mouth, resting the head on Dream’s tongue that was lolling out, hungrily begging for more. 

Another Piglin now walked over to the boy’s waiting mouth and rested it’s length on Dream’s tongue, teasing him. The blonde felt himself drool as he licked the cum around his lips to tease at the head of the cock. The Piglin groaned before shoving the entire member in, causing Dream’s eyes to roll back from the fullness. The two hands rubbing at his overworked nipples were now replaced with two tongues, licking and lapping at the sensitive buds. The hand on his cock was starting to speed up as it would loosen and tighten it’s hold, as if it was pulsing around him. The naked boy felt tears stream down his face from how good everything felt, and when the two Piglins fucking him gave one hard thrust, Dream came, arching his back while crying. While holding his hips down on it’s cock as it came, the Nether mob gave shallow thrusts, grinding against Dream’s sweet spot. His sobs and screams of pleasure were muzzled by the cum overflowing from his mouth. After Dream tried to swallow all of the hot seed filling his mouth, the Piglin pulled out, satisfied. The Piglin that was fucking his abused hole pulled out with a grunt, leaving Dream empty again. A few of the other observers, now stroking themselves to completion, had walked up to the panting boy, finishing as they coated him in a thick layer of the milky liquid.

The green eyed boy laid panting, completely fucked out while cum dripped out of his ass and around his body. _Well, this speedrun is dead_ , the boy thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> The ao3 discord made me do it im sorry not sorry


End file.
